Random Words On FaceBook
by BlackCat46
Summary: "Guys, I'm bored." Amber keeps complaining. Then they go on Face Book. It might result in some weird things. I own zip! And there's a lot of words, but please don't be distracted by it.
1. Chapter 1

"Guys, I'm bored."

Amber complained the same complaint she had been using every 5 minutes for the last 2 hours.

"Amber, give it a rest. Go find something to do!"

Mara looked up from her homework.

"Do your homework."

"Mara, I said I'm bored. I don't want to be murdered with edu-whatsit."

Everyone laughed.

"It's education, Amber."

"OK, what ever. Where's Trudy, maybe she has a game we can all play?"

"I'm here! What about a game of Twister or Random Words on Face Book?"

"Random Words?"

"Yes. You go onto Face Book and go to this group, called Random. Then one person types a random word, the first that pops into their head. And then you all comment with more random words."

Everyone nodded. That sounded like fun.

Nina went first.

Nina 3 Fabian: Banana Peanut Butter.

Fabian 3 Nina: Fried Egg.

Amberlovespink: Barbie Dolls.

AlfieAlienMaster: Ponytails.

MaralovesJerome: Chocolate cupcakes.

Jerome3sMara.: Fudge balls.

Joy3R-Patz.: That's Trudy related, I'm sure.

MickTheSportsGuy: Joy Rocks.

PatriciaPixie: Sick Puppies!

EddieRebelMiller: Slime!

Nina 3 Fabian: Putty!

Fabian 3 Nina: Calculators.

Amberlovespink: Nail polish.

AlfieAlienMaster: UFOs.

MaralovesJerome: Math books.

Jerome3sMara.: Lollipops.

Joy3R-Patz: Definitely Trudy related. She definitely raised him from the age of 5.

MickTheSportsGuy: Joy, this is supposed to be random.

PatriciaPixie: Gold chocolate bars, yum.

EddieRebelMiller: Black Stars.

Nina 3 Fabian: Jewels.

Fabian 3 Nina: Sugary salt.

Amberlovespink: Matalan.

AlfieAlienMaster: Sparkles.

MaralovesJerome: Science.

Jerome3sMara: Blackberry picking.

Joy3R-Patz: What did Trudy do with you all summer? Pigtails!

MickTheSportsGuy: Wow, Joy, that was random. Caviar.

PatriciaPixie: That stuff's gross. Corbiere!

EddieRebelMiller: What about him? Furballs.

Nina 3 Fabian: He gives me the evil eye. Like Victor. Dustbins.

Fabian 3 Nina: Stinkbombs.

Amberlovespink: Trudy's making us a strawberry cheesecake for dessert tonight. Tiaras!

AlfieAlienMaster.: YUM! TRUDY, WHERE'S THE CAKE? She does HAVE Face Book, right?

MaralovesJerome: I think so, seeing as SHE CREATED THIS GROUP?! Wow, Trudy! Gumdrops!

Jerome3sMara: Trudy set me up on Face Book 3 years ago. Haribos!

Joy3R-Patz: Fizz bombs.

MickTheSportsGuy: Sherbert lollies.

PatriciaPixie: Hey, did you know? I just looked at Trudy's page. She's got about 7,000 friends, no joke. iPods.

EddieRebelMiller: Really? I had no idea. Candlesticks.

Trudy Rehman.: Hey, you kids. Supper's ready, come offline now, please. :D

They all logged off, still laughing.

Around the dinner table, Amber said "Hey, Trudy, that was _so _fun! We saw that you created that group. Patricia said you had over 7,000 friends. Is it true?"

"They're people I knew in high school, after I... never mind. They're just my school friends and some people I know from around here."

"What did you do in high school?"

"Um, _my homework,_ GCSEs and worked hard. And by my homework, I mean mine and all my friends' homework. I still managed to pr- again, never mind."

"Tell us, Trudy!"

"No, it'll just give you ideas." She gave a pointed look at Jerome and Alfie.

"What? Oh, my God, Trudy! You _pranked _someone?"

Everyone looked at her with open mouths. She went pink.

"OK, fine. Yes, I did. I was only 13."

"Oh, _yes! _What did you do?"

"I set a load of non-venomous pythons loose in the teachers' lounge. And got a week's worth of detentions for it. If I'd had Jerome and Alfie's reputation, I'd have been expelled. Don't you kids _dare _try that!"

Jerome and Alfie looked at Trudy with a little more respect. The others all looked amused and shocked and respectful at the same time.

Trudy herself had vanished into the kitchen.

"So, she was a prankster too? Now, I respect her."

Mara rolled her eyes at Jerome as she ate her food.

"What?"

"You should have respected her anyway."

"I do!"

"Now that it's revealed that she pulled one amazing prank when she was 13? Yeah, sure. She looked after you for 11 years and you say you've only just started respecting her?"

Nina laughed at the conversation on her mobile.

"We sounded so ridiculous. Trudy's group definitely cheered us all up."

Victor came down and looked into the kitchen. He saw Trudy and a flash of longing crossed his face.

After the meal, the kids went on Face Book.

Nina said "Hey guys, link!"

Nina 3 Fabian: Link to Victor's page! **Victor Rodenmaar.**

They all checked out his page. His cover photo was one of... _Trudy?_

They went to the group Trudy created.

Amberlovespink: Whoa, did I just see right? Did Victor have a cover photo of Trudy?

MaralovesJerome: Yup. And I saw him look at her and he looked like he wanted her. Like WANTED her wanted her.

Jerome3sMara.: So Victor fancies Trudy?

AlfieAlienMaster: Well, not trying to be gross here, but in Victor's defence, Trudy is sorta cute.

Fabian 3 Nina: *Falls off his chair with shock.*

Nina 3 Fabian: *Copies.*

Trixie Pixie.: *Slaps **AlfieAlienMaster **hard.*

Joy 3R-Patz: *Screams loudly.*

MickTheSportsGuy: I agree with **AlfieAlienMaster **about **Trudy Rehman. Victor Rodenmaar **is right. Cause she is cute.

Eddie Ready Miller: You guys! She isn't cute. She's hot.

Trixie Pixie: O_o Edison! You boys all fancy Trudy! Victor has a better chance with her than you lot do.

Fabian 3 Nina: I don't fancy her. It's Nina I love.

They didn't know that Trudy was reading their discussion. She blushed deeply and went onto Victor's page.

She typed on his timeline.

Trudy Rehman: Victor, the kids are saying things about you. I'll add you to the group that they're on, so you can see it.

Victor Rodenmaar: Thank you Trudy.

Trudy went and added Victor to Random.

He looked at it.

Victor Rodenmaar: You boys, Miller, Lewis, Clarke and Campbell are all in detention!

Trixie Pixie: YES! THANK YOU VICTOR!

Victor Rodenmaar: You're welcome, Miss Williamson.

Trudy Rehman: How are you all doing?

Victor Rodenmaar: Fine thank you. And you?

Trudy Rehman: Great...

They all went onto a private group Amber made to avoid the coming flirting.

Amberlovespink: OK, Victor fancies Trudy! This is big time weird!

Nina 3 Fabian: I know. But it's also kinda sweet.

MaralovesJerome: Yeah Nina. It is sweet.

Trixie Pixie: Yuck, not really. Trudy's like 50 and Victor's like a trillion. How is that sweet?

Joy3R-Patz: Yeah, Trix it's cute.

Amberlovespink: No it isn't!

Trixie Pixie.: THANK you.

Nina 3 Fabian: Hey, Patricia. When'd you change your name?

Trixie Pixie: Uh, over dinner. I logged on via mobile and changed it.

Joy3R-Patz: Cool. I like this one better. Easier to remember.

The boys were on a boys group that Eddie created.

Eddie Ready Miller: I still reckon Trudy's hot.

Fabian 3 Nina.: Nina's still top on my list.

MickTheSportsGuy: What? Trudy rocks!

Jerome3sMara.: Yeah, ditto!

AlfieAlienMaster: Shall we see what kind of flirting they're up to?

Eddie Ready Miller: Yeah!

Jerome3sMara: When'd you change your name?

Eddie Ready Miller: Uh, dinner. Via mobile. I saw Yacker had, so I did.

Jerome3sMara: Oh, Right. Let's go spy on Trudy and Victor flirting.

In Random.

Trudy Rehman: Ooh, stop! *Blushing.*

Victor Rodenmaar: *Tries to catch **Trudy Rehman.***

Trudy Rehman: *Runs quicker, giggling and blushing.*

The boys gagged.

Meanwhile, Trudy and Victor were sat in Victor's cellar, laughing their heads off.

"Oh, they must be reading this and gagging."

Victor laughed.

"I know. We can make them be sick if we're lucky."

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

Trudy Rehman: *Stops dead and turns to face **Victor Rodenmaar.***

Victor Rodenmaar: *Kisses **Trudy Rehman.***

Upstairs, the boys gagged and threw up, imagining it. The girls had a look and Amber and Patricia were sick.

Downstairs in the cellar, Trudy and Victor were dying of laughter.

"This is so funny, isn't it Victor? I can't wait to see their faces."

"Yes. Shall we make them be really sick when we go up there?"

"How are we going to do that? I am not going to give them food poisoning, no matter what."

"No, no. I mean, actual kisses."

She tilted her head, not smiling. Her eyes locked on Victor's, then she smiled.

"If it means pranking the kids like they have to us, then whatever you say."

He looked at the smile on Trudy's face, and smiled back at her. He looked forward to going upstairs with her, then kissing her in front of the kids. He got to do what he wanted to. Annoy the kids and kiss his housekeeper.

They typed some more stuff, then went upstairs.

Everyone crowded around the cellar. Trudy and Victor came out, Victor holding his arm around Trudy. Then he lightly squeezed her, and they kissed.

The kids' jaws all dropped. The two adults just stayed kissing. The second all the kids had vanished, they came apart and laughed like crazy people.

"Oh, that was so funny! Did you see their faces?"

"Yeah. That was so funny. Shall we go out later?"

"If you like."

**Well? What do you think? Should I continue or leave it as a one shot? Please R&R. Until next time, Random Dizzy. :d**


	2. Chapter 2

Trudy was almost ready for the date. She checked her clothes over. Dark blue shirt. Dark grey jeans. Black high heels. She checked her nails. Freshly manicured, by Amber. Her makeup. Light eye shadow, gentle blush, light brown lipstick and black mascara. She outlined her eyes, then logged onto Face Book. She updated her status.

Trudy Rehman: Going on a date with **Victor Rodenmaar.** And I can't wait!

Moments later, Victor commented.

Victor Rodenmaar: I can't wait either. :).

Trudy smiled to herself.

Trudy Rehman: :D. 3

Victor looked at the heart symbol and smiled. He had a reservation at the Italian restaurant Mr. Sweet had told him about. If there was one thing he knew about Trudy, it was that she loved pasta.

Victor Rodenmaar: I'll meet you by the stairs. Five minutes?

Trudy Rehman: Sure thing. 3. :D

He sent her a little smiley then went to meet her.

Trudy walked out of her room and stood by the stairs. He'd got there first, and smiled at her.

"Hello. You look beautiful."

She went pink and let him hold her hand.

"Hey. I love the new outfit. When did you get it?"

"Half an hour ago. We'll be going to an Italian restaurant, if that's OK with you."

"That's perfect, sweetie. Oh, was that a bit...?"

"Perfect?"

"I was going to say over-friendly, but..."

"It's fine."

Meanwhile...

Amber M: Nononono! They are actually on a DATE! They've been sending each other smileys and hearts!

Alfred L: Eww, gross! How bad, exactly?

Fabian R: Really bad. She said she had a date with him and couldn't wait. He said he couldn't wait either, then she sent a smiley and a heart. They went on like that for ages.

Nina R: I saw that. Disgusting, isn't it?

Mara J: Nina, why are you **Nina R **and not Nina M?

Nina R: Cause we're pretending we're married.

Mara J: OK, now I get it. :P

Patricia W: Trudy and Victor? I was expecting her to date Jasper and Victor date Vera. What the heck happened?

Eddie M: I dunno. But I don't like it. Do you reckon they'll kiss?

Jerome C: I hope not. They're too old for that.

Joy M: No they are not! Well, OK, Trudy's not. Victor is long over 90. He should not be kissing a 37 year old woman.

Mick C: Trudy's only 37? That's news to me. I thought she was only 26!

Joy M: Really?

Mick C: Yeah, I did. She looks really young.

Eddie M: Really? I thought she was only a few years older than us.

Patricia W: She told us how old she was last month, remember? When Nina asked her?

Nina R: LOL, that was so funny. I said "How old are you, Trudy? About 24?" And she went so pink and said "No, 37 this year."

Fabian R: I can understand that. You saying she looks 24.

Joy M: Hey Mick, shall we go play some football? I'm feeling cramped up being sat down.

Alfie L, Patricia W, Jerome C, Mara J, Eddie M and Amber M: *Fall off our chairs in amazement.*

Alfie L: Amazeballs!

Patricia W: Whoa, Joy Mercer actually wanting to run! Call an ambulance, someone!

Nina R: I just changed my relationship status! I'm married! Well, Face Book wise anyway.

Fabian R: Me, too.

With Trudy and Victor...

"This is fun."

"All this time, we were stopping the kids from dates, we could've been doing this ourselves."

Trudy smiled. "I know. I wish we'd done this before. It's so fabulous."

"It is, isn't it? I think it's because we're together."

"Me, too."

They walked around the park for a bit longer. They'd finished their meal and just needed some fresh air.

Trudy looked up.

"A blue full moon and a sky full of stars. Such a beautiful night."

She turned to face Victor and smiled.

He smiled back at her.

"You're so perfect, Trudy."

"So are you."

He kissed her again.

(Later on, in Anubis.)

Trudy giggled. "It's way past 10.00."

"You're worth it, Trudy."

"You too."

"Here, you'd better get some rest. We don't want you to be totally exhausted, do we?"

"No, I suppose not. I'll see you in the morning."

"See you."

She kissed his cheek, then walked to her room, smiling.

Amber had watched them, then typed on her mobile in the Anubis Face Book Common Room.

Amber M: OMG, they're back! It's past 10.00 and they're actually OK with it! He said she's worth it! They Kissed!

She got 2 notifications. She had both Trudy and Victor on her Close Friends list, to watch them.

She read the print.

"**Trudy Rehman updated her Relationship Status to In A Relationship.**"

"**Victor Rodenmaar updated his Relationship Status to In A Relationship.**"

Amber went back to the group.

Amber M: OMG, check out their Relationship Status! Neither of them are single now! They're dating!

Nina R, Patricia W, Fabian R, Alfie L, Jerome C, Mara J, Eddie M, Joy M, Mick C: *Fall outta bed in shock!*

Amber M: I know! Not good! I hope she starts making him shave, because it must be awful for her when she kisses him.

Nina R: Do you think that this means they'll kiss all the time? Trudy's one for serious PDAs, and that's with us lot. Imagine what she'll be like with her BF!

Mara J: Ew! Victor's like 1,000,000,000! Imagine them both having that kinda PDA.

Jerome C: Trudy's been my mum since I was 5. It's disgusting.

Joy M: I wish we didn't have a curfew. I wanted to go swimming.

Mick C: We can get round Trudy now. We can go to the baths at any time.

Joy M: Thank you MICK! *Hugs you.*

Mick C: *Hugs **Joy M **back.*

Alfie L: Do you think Trudy and Victor have been replaced by aliens?

Patricia W: ALFRED MARMADUKE LEWIS! SHUT THE HECK UP ABOUT YOUR STUPID ALIENS!

Eddie M: Alfie's middle name is Marmaduke? Whoa, that's good.

Alfie L: Yeah, as if. Try getting that through primary school.

Trudy was removing her makeup. Her hair was going curly again. She hated it when it all frizzed out in the morning. She was in her nightie and elf slippers. They had elf faces, they weren't actually _made _for elves.

She logged onto Face Book.

Trudy Rehman: Had a wonderful time tonight with Victor. Love you, sweetie. 3.

Victor Rodenmaar: I'm glad to hear you had as fantastic a time as I did. Love you, too. 3.

They both logged off, smiling to themselves. Trudy got into her bed and fell asleep.

(Next morning.)

The kids were in the kitchen when Trudy came in to make breakfast.

"Hello. What are you all doing up so early?"

Amber held up her mobile.

"What is this all about?"

Trudy read the phone and saw her own status. She blushed, then smiled.

"Well, it's what it says."

"That you love him?"

"Well, yes."

"We all thought you were just messing with us."

"Well, we were, at first. Then, well, it sort of got... we kind of... the kiss... we just... we liked it and... we're dating."

Amber slapped Trudy. "WAKE UP!"

Trudy slapped Amber back. "I am awake! And don't you dare slap me again, or you will be for it!"

"What can you do? You're just the house keeper!"

Amber still slapped her again. Trudy grabbed Amber's arm and pulled her upstairs. She knocked on Victor's door.

"Enter."

Trudy dragged Amber in.

"Trudy? What on earth is the matter?"

"Amber, explain to Victor."

"You're dating."

"And that is a problem that makes Trudy drag you up here how?"

"She slapped me."

"Trudy?"

"After I got slapped, yes."

"Miss Millington, is that true? Did you slap Trudy?"

"I was trying to wake her up. She said you two actually enjoyed the kiss that you did to mess with our heads, so you actually started dating. I thought she was sleeping, so I tried to wake her up."

"She is quite clearly already awake. Detention, all weekend, every weekend until the end of your time at this school. And I do not want to hear any more reports of you or anyone else in Anubis house hitting anyone. Or there will be consequences. Now, I want an apology written to Trudy and it had better be satisfactory. Five pages long, neat and correctly spelt with the proper punctuation and not just big pages with I'm Sorry Trudy Love Amber on them. You will give her a proper apology and you will do it right."

Amber looked at Trudy. No smugness was on her face. She actually just looked upset.

"Ugh, do I have to? What's her punishment?"

"Trudy is a legal adult. I have no power over her whatsoever."

"You're her boss and boyfriend. You could fire her, dump her."

"No. Now go and write the apology. No computers."

Amber groaned and walked out. Trudy looked like she was going to cry.

"Don't worry, Trudy. She'll learn her lesson."

"With all due respect to you, I do think it was a little bit harsh. I mean, she only slapped me twice. Giving her detention for every weekend until she leaves the school, I think it was a little bit hard."

"Really? I could soften it a little if the apology is up to a good enough standard. I don't want to upset you."

"It's not just me who'll get upset. Amber will, too. I might be a little bit angry with her, but I don't want her to leave the school."

She tried to fight back tears, not quite managing. One tear slid free. Victor gave her a hug.

"There, now, Trudy. Nice girl. Don't cry."

"I'm trying not to. I just feel so nasty."

"Aw, you poor little thing. Come on, now. I have a little present for you."

He handed her a tiny parcel.

"It's not a lot, but hopefully good enough."

She unwrapped it, and a necklace and some earrings fell out. She looked at them, speechless.

"They're... oh, they're beautiful! Thank you so much!"

She kissed him. Then he put the necklace on her.

"Oh, Trudy. You look so perfect."

Then he changed her earrings for her. He held up a mirror.

"I love it! I love _you._"

"I love you, too, Trudy."

The whole of Anubis house watched and videoed the next kiss. Nina whispered to Fabian.

"She's sat on his lap and they're kissing? Yuck. Why did he have to hypnotise Trudy, too? She's young enough to be his granddaughter!"

Fabian whispered "I know. Poor woman probably doesn't know that he's like 100."

"I dunno, but I'm gonna leave his birth certificate lying about in her room and hope she finds it. That should be enough to snap her outta that trance he's got her in. But if not, we'll know she already knows and still wants him. I'm just praying it's all a 5-minute wonder and it's over as quick as it started."

"We all know that's totally dumb to hope, right?"

Amber came up to Victor's office and knocked. Trudy and Victor broke the kiss and looked out. Victor called "Enter."

"I've got it. Five long and difficult pages, titchy writing and no doodles."

She gave it to Trudy.

_Trudy, I am very sorry for slapping you twice. You didn't deserve it and if you love Victor, it's totally fine. You have your own opinion and are entitled to love who you want..._

Trudy giggled inwardly, then gave Amber a hug.

"It's all fine, Amber."

Amber squeezed her gently.

Trudy and Victor walked out, taking the kids downstairs.

Trudy said "I bet you sweethearts are starving hungry."

They all nodded. Trudy went to make some breakfast for them.

The kids went to Face Book.

Amber M: My hand hurts from all that writing Victor made me do. :(

Alfie L: Aw, poor Ambs. :(

Mara J: Although you DID hit Trudy... sorry. :/

Jerome C: LOL, that's funny! :)

Patricia W: No it isn't, Weasel. I felt ill when I saw them xxxx

Eddie M: I hope that wasn't swearing, Yacker.

Mick C: Uh, Joy, let's go for a run this lunch time.

Joy M: Sure.

Patricia W: xxxx means kiss, not swearing.

Nina R: Ed, anyone could get that. It's like when you say OJ to her. She won't understand you mean orange juice.

Fabian R: I didn't understand that when Nina first said it to me.

Jerome C: That's cos you understand books not American. So now, xxxx means kisses. LOL, we'll try that in Random.

Alfie L: Here, xxxx is kiss. ooo means hug. zzzzz means sleep. And the code for 'They're coming!' Go-a-go-go."

Nina R: Alfie, I won't say this often, but you're a genius!

Fabian R: Ditto Nina!

Patricia W: Ditto Fabina!

Eddie M: Yeah, ditto Fabina.

Joy M: Ditto!

Mick C: Ditto.

Jerome C: Ditto!

Amber M: Mm-hmm.

Mara J: Yup, ditto.

Alfie L: Thanks Nina.

"Kids, breakfast!"

They all logged off instantly, then sat around the table. It was all quiet until Victor came in and murmured to Trudy.

"I need you to help me."

"Do what?"

"You need to help get the kids out of the house."

"They're going to school in a minute, they'll all be out of the house then, so won't you be able to do what it is you're doing then?"

"No, it'll take longer than a few hours. This is it, Trudy. I need you to take those kids on some type of three-night long holiday. Three nights, four days, starting tonight. Do you think you can do that? I've cleared it with Eric. I just want those children out."

She looked worried.

"What exactly are you planning to do? I'm sorry it sounds so nosy, but I'm just curious."

"I intend to get into their computers and mobiles, so I need you to make them leave their technology. And when I do, I can find out what they've been secretly doing."

"I know they've been in a random group, designed for play. They just said random words. Though they _were _discussing _our _relationship. They can be more than a little nosy. Do you think it's some teenager's thing, messing with other people's relationships?"

"That's not all they're doing."

"What? I'm sorry, but you've lost me. Did you just say that they're messing in more than our lives?"

"Yes, my dear. I did. But I am going to put a stop to that. You just need to get them on a holiday. And it's not like you don't deserve a holiday, now, is it?"

"I don't, but if that's what you want, I'm more than willing to do it."

"Trudy, I'll miss you a lot. Maybe not the kids, but you I'll miss."

Instead of a reply, she gave him a hug, her lip trembling.

Amber whispered "He's making her cry. Maybe they've split up."

Nina muttered "No. She looks like the only thing she wants is to keep holding on to him as if he's her lifeline. Maybe he's told her that she has to leave the house for a while."

Fabian whispered "Maybe he thinks she has something to do with Rufus, like Vera did. He liked Vera, then she was with Rufus and he suddenly hated her. Do you think he wanted Trudy that whole time? Did you see the jealousy on his face when Trudy and Jasper said goodbye? Remember?"

Patricia smiled. "Yeah, Trudy and Jasper were just holding onto each other and crying. It was just so funny. He kept kissing her and saying 'It's all fine. I'll be back to see you, I promise.' It was just so funny, the way they hugged and sobbed. Victor just looked super jealous."

"But didn't Jasper say that he wasn't going to come back to see her, thinking he might put her in danger again?"

"Yeah, but he didn't tell Trudy that, did he?"

Jerome and Alfie looked to Fabian for confirmation.

"No. I think she's only gone on living like a person and not a zombie because of that. But I think that Jasper really loves her, because he won't return in case he gets her in any more trouble. And I checked his status online. He saw Trudy was in a relationship and said that he was really happy for her, but kinda upset that she hadn't waited, like she said she would. He also said he might just come back and get her."

Mara said "No way. If Jasper comes back and brings Vera, they could drive Trudy and Victor apart."

Eddie said "Judging by the way that they're now kissing, I think that won't even be humanly possible. If I were you, I wouldn't even try it."

Mick said "I dunno about you, but I think it's worth a shot."

Joy said "Mick has a point. I'm actually starting to have nightmares about them. I dreamed once that I was getting a peanut butter sandwich and they were stood about, kissing like two very crazy people."

Nina said "Fabian, get Vera and Jasper over here now. I'm sick of this and it's giving Joy nightmares."

Victor came away from Trudy for a while.

"Trudy, will you do this?"

"Of course I will. I'll do anything to help you."

"Thank you, my dear. You're such a sweet girl, Trudy."

(Later on.)

"OK, thanks. You do know where to be, don't you?"

"Absolutely. And don't panic, I will have Vera with me. Any particular reason you need us?"

"Yes. Trudy and Victor have started dating."

"Ah, I see. Yes, I saw Trudy had changed her relationship status and said it was Victor. I always thought she'd have more faith and common sense than that."

"She'll soon have it all back when you 'kidnap' her. You're clear on the plan, aren't you?"

"Yes. And Vera is stationed at Anubis house, isn't she?"

"Yeah. She's going to flirt with Victor and have him fall for her again and you get Trudy when she's heartbroken. You see? You'll help her through it and she'll fall for you again."

"I feel a bit mean trying to ruin what's obviously a very happy relationship. But if it means saving Trudy's innocence and possibly her life, I'm all for it."

Fabian smiled to himself. Nina had text Vera every tiny detail. They knew what they had to do.

(That evening.)

They were on a secret group. Only Sibuna, Jara, Moy, Eddie, Jasper and Vera were in on it.

Jasper C: Is this all just to help out breaking up Trudy and Victor?

Vera D ;) : Yes, I think it is. I hope that we succeed. Victor can do so much better than her.

Jasper C: Are we talking about the same Trudy and Victor here? I suppose you think you're better for him than Trudy is?

Vera D ;) : You think you're a better choice for Trudy than Victor? I'm not truly against the match. I think that you'll pry them apart easily enough. You'd be fantastic at getting them to break up.

Jasper C: Victor'll lose it when he sees you. He'll instantly just dump Trudy and take you.

Vera D ;) : And that's when you come in and help her through it.

Fabian R: OK, so you're a thousand percent in the plan. You just need to keep them separate.

Jasper C: Is it really necessary to break Trudy's heart in all this?

Jerome C: Vital, more like. Don't get me wrong, I love Trudy and don't want her hurt. That's why we need to only temporarily hurt her, and get you to her.

Mara J: OK, you all sound so mean and heartless. But I will to when I say that I absolutely hate seeing those two.

Trudy logged onto her Face Book and started looking up Jasper. She was pleased when she saw he was single. But then she wondered why she was pleased. Didn't she want him to date? She shook off the slight happy thrill. She got a notification.

She saw what it was.

Victor R 3 Trudy.: Hey, so are we all set for the holiday?

Trudy 3 Victor: Yes, all set. You will be coming won't you?

Victor R 3 Trudy: No, I told you I wouldn't be. But I'll miss you like mad.

Trudy 3 Victor: Oh, please come! I'll miss having someone sane about!

Victor R 3 Trudy: I'll miss having you, but it has to be done. Trudy, you know I love you to bits. You know it.

Trudy 3 Victor: I love you, too. Please just come with us on holiday! Please! O.O

Victor R 3 Trudy: I can't come, Trudy. You know I can't. I've explained why.

Trudy logged off her computer and cried quietly. She wasn't happy and she wasn't going to talk to anyone about it.

Victor came in to her. She faked being asleep.

"Trudy, I know you're still awake."

"I wasn't. I was just about to fall asleep. It's been a long day to me. You know what it's like."

"Trudy, you're not that tired. You logged right off the computer and didn't say a word. I know what you felt like. I did explain my reasons for not being able to come. You agreed to it."

"I know but I'll miss you so much. I've realised that I need you."

"I need you, too. I know that you're strong and you can handle a few days alone."

"I don't know..."

"_I _do."

(The next day.)

Trudy had all the stuff packed up for her and the kids. She found a little necklace with a circle pendant and an animal picture.

_This is pretty. I didn't know they had such a beautiful piece of jewellery here. Maybe I'll show it to Victor?_ Trudy smiled at the thought, then remembered she wasn't too happy with him right then.

She wasn't even going to say goodbye. She just hoped she'd be kidnapped or something so that she didn't have to return. That was something mean for her to want. Not say goodbye and then disappear, kidnapped or dead or both.

"Kids! Get your bags, we're going on holiday!"

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me. Come on, get in the car."

They got into Trudy's extremely big minivan. For a minivan it was a big thing.

"Hey, Trudy. You didn't say goodbye to Victor."

"Oh? We already said goodbye before you kids woke up. He had something to do."

"So, why have you changed your relationship status to Single?"

"Because I have. Now, please. Play some sort of game together to keep yourselves entertained. No more questions."

Everyone looked at each other hopefully. Trudy kept her eyes focused on the road, staring straight ahead. Amber gave Trudy a gentle hug.

"Sweetie, I have to focus, or else I'll crash."

She gave her a quick hug, all the same.

"I'm sorry, Trudy."

"What for? There's nothing you've done wrong. Is there?"

"I meant about the breakup. I'm really sorry. Is this the whole point of the getaway? To literally get away?"

"Yes. He thinks I'm innocently taking you kids on holiday to help him. Oh, and before I forget, I found this in your room."

She pulled out the amulet and handed it to Amber.

"Wow, do you know what this is?"

"Not got a clue. It's just some pretty shiny necklace."

"It's an amulet. Jasper told me. I thought he'd told you, too, Trudy?"

"No. He told me he was going to come back and never reappeared. Oh, well. Who needs a man to feel like a woman?"

Trudy soon shut up and wouldn't look away from the road.

Amber said "Trudy, I think it's you who needs someone. Not like because you're desperate, because you've got loads of men after you. But you need someone by your side, to feel like you're loved."

"I already feel loved. I have you kids and you're like my own. Without you kids, that's when I'd feel totally lonely."

"You know what I mean. You need somebody to be there all the time. Haven't you ever wanted your own children?"

"Yes. I mean, I can't, of course. It would be nice, but I can't. Nobody'd have me even if I could anyway, so it's a no-go."

"Trudy, that's not true. You know that there are two guys all set to fight over you. Victor and Jasper."

"Amber, sweetheart. I think Jasper'd be happy if I disappeared off the face of the earth. And Victor'd not mind getting rid of me, either. So as you can see, not even a slight chance of possibility. I couldn't care less."

"Yes, you could."

"No, I couldn't. If it's not meant to be, I can't change it and I'm not going to waste my time wishing I could."

Amber winced at Trudy's sudden sharp tone.

"Sorry, Amber, sweetie. I just feel a little bit down, that's all. I shouldn't be taking it all out on you."

"No, I get it. It's exactly how I felt breaking up with Mick. I wanted to hit and yell at any one and every one because I felt so down. Don't worry, Trudy."

Nina laughed at some stupid joke.

"I know this girl. She's Irish. And blonde. Her name's Vera Devenish and she tried to drive. She crashed into a bar. The bar gave way and she slid down a magic slide. She squealed 'Wheeeeeee!' and when she landed in the pool she landed in-"

"That's more than enough information, Alfred, thank you!"

"Trust her to leave the window open!"

"Alfred! Please, quiet on the disgusting jokes!"

Everyone, even Alfie knew when Trudy was on the edge of yelling. And they knew they were in hot water when Trudy used their full name and not the usual nickname she used when they weren't in trouble.

Amber gave her a sympathetic look.

"It's OK, Trudy. They'll cool off eventually."

She just sighed and looked ahead.

Then they all screamed as Trudy's van went smack into a car...

**Well? What's going to happen? I don't know. Please R&R. Until next time, Random Dizzy. :d**


	3. Chapter 3

Amber managed to wriggle free of her seat and get into the back of the van. The other driver was also out. All the kids were safe, but they couldn't see if their housemother was.

"You guys OK?"

The door opened. Jasper looked in with concern. Nina nodded.

"We're fine. We're not sure if Trudy is, though. She hasn't spoken, and any time when she'd be OK, she'd have checked on us."

"I'll go round and look. If I say to call an ambulance, you'll know she's not fine and could have serious injuries."

Nina nodded and helped Fabian keep all the others calm until Jasper spoke. He yanked Trudy's door open. She was pale and limp, with a scratch across her face. He gently grabbed her wrist and checked for her pulse. It was there, slow but steady. He checked her head in case she'd hit it. Yes, a bruised cut where a bit of glass had caught her.

"OK, guys. She's alive, but from what I can see, she needs paramedics. I'm not giving you all the details, just tell them there's been a road accident and there's a casualty."

Amber called an ambulance out. Jasper got Trudy out from the front of her van, and supported her, keeping her head up and making sure she didn't fall. The ambulance arrived.

"Wow, the girl wasn't kidding. This really is a casualty. What happened to her?"

"I don't know. Her van just went off-course. She was looking at the road, but her van probably just slid on some ice or something."

"What's her name?"

"Trudy Rehman. Will she OK?"

"Maybe. She doesn't seem too badly injured. Is she your girlfriend?"

"No. She's just a friend."

Nina said "He wishes that she was his girlfriend."

Mara laughed. "She wishes she was, too."

Joy said "What about Victor?"

Amber whispered "Didn't you see her Wall on Face Book? Victor's been bombarding her with messages asking her if she's OK, whether she'll date him again and all she's put is 'I am fine.' Or 'No I will not.'"

"Right, she'll come around soon. But she'll be really groggy."

Mara got out.

"Is this your daughter?"

Jasper and Mara both said "No!"

"Is she Miss Rehman's daughter?"

Mara said "No!"

Trudy moved and groaned.

"Oh... my head..."

"Trudy?"

"What?"

"How do you feel?"

"Dizzy. My head hurts. I don't feel too... wait, what are you doing? How long was I out? Are the kids all right? Kids?"

She wriggled free and went into the back of the car. "Are you kids all OK?"

"Yeah, we're fine. You?"

"Just a bit of dizziness. I'm perfectly fine. Now, I'd better apologise to Jasper for killing his car. Literally, the engine's crushed."

She crawled out of the back. Suddenly, some one grabbed her and said "Boo!"

The kids all went on Face Book.

Nina R: Aw, do you think they'll make up? She has been calling out for him a lot in her sleep after she and Victor broke up.

Amber L: I really hope so.

Mara C: Have we all got "Married" to our BFs?

Joy C: Yes, we have.

Patricia W: YOU all have. I, on the other hand, am not.

Eddie M: Yet.

Patricia W: When I'm 25, yes.

I do not need marriage yet.

Nina R: I wanna!

Amber L: Come on, Tricia. You know you wanna.

Patricia W: I do not!

Mara C: Aw, you'll come around.

Joy C: Well, this IS Tricia we're on about.

Mara C: She's gonna wanna marry him soon. Well, not literally, just Face Book wise."

Fabian R: Ha, Eddie'd have a fit if she even considered "Marrying" him.

Jerome C: Oh, go on, Tricia! Let's see Sweetie Jr have a fit.

Eddie M: Well, actually. I wouldn't mind marrying Patricia. She's so... wow.

Patricia W: OK, two secs.

She went and changed her name.

Patricia M: What do you make of that?

**Eddie M **_likes this._

It made everyone laugh.

Mara C: Well, now Amber owes me £9,000.

Everyone gasped at their screens.

Nina M: What?! WHY?!

Mara C: We bet £9,000. I said she'd do it and Amber said she wouldn't. So now Amber owes me.

Amber L: OK, I guess so.

Amber handed over £9,000 to Mara.

Outside the van, Trudy and Jasper were talking.

"Where were you going?"

"I was going to find you. I wanted to apologise to you. I should've come and seen you."

"So why didn't you? I had the hope of you coming back all summer, but then you didn't and Victor asked me out. Then he sent me on a holiday with the kids and we broke up because I didn't want to go."

"I thought I'd put you in some serious danger again. There's a reason that I didn't return. Your safety."

"Who are you trying to protect me from now? There is no way there's another Rufus Zeno, is there?"

"No. I was protecting you from Vera and her sister. They're trying to harm the ones I love if I don't help them acquire the entire Internet. I honestly do not understand why or how, but I don't want you hurt."

"I'm sorry, but I'm lost. Why would they involve you to get the Internet? More importantly, why are they blackmailing you into it? Why did you let them?"

"For you. But now you're safe, Vera's sister fell into an erupting volcano."

"And Vera? Where is she?"

"At Anubis, with Victor."

Trudy's eyes widened.

"What?!"

"Trudy, I've just realised how beautiful you look when you're shocked."

"Um, what? I'm still getting my head around the fact that Vera is at Anubis house and trying to get back in with Victor.

"Oh. I missed you, Trudy."

"I missed you, too. But that does not change the fact that we are all stranded on a deserted highway for heaven only knows how long with only a picnic to keep us alive."

She got out an absolutely massive cool box and opened it. She had enough food in it to feed an army for a year.

"Only a picnic?"

"Yes. This is the smallest picnic I've ever made. I don't think it gets smaller than this."

"It can get a heck of a lot smaller, Trudy. You could feed an army for a year with that."

"No, I could feed a Mick for a day with it. Anyway, I don't think they'll be able to handle any longer. You're more than welcome to share it with us all. Do you want to?"

"Um. Later, maybe."

She smiled and nodded.

"I'll keep some aside, we'll have something later on."

"And for now, maybe..."

She looked at him, her head slightly tilted. Jasper gently pulled her to him and kissed her.

The kids were playing Random Words again.

Nina R: Kiss.

Fabian R: Hug.

Amber L: Dance.

Alfie L: Music

Patricia M: Sick Puppies.

Eddie M: All The Same.

Joy C: Ice cream.

Mick C: Sprinkles.

Jerome C: Sundae.

Mara C: Homework.

Everyone gave her a look.

"What? Sundays? Homework?"

Nina R: Pens.

Fabian R: Books.

Amber L: Pink.

Alfie L: Yellow.

Patricia M: Dolly mixtures.

Eddie M: Jelly beans.

Joy C: Bounty bars.

Mick C: Toffee bon-bons.

Mara C: Marshmallows.

Jerome C: Chubby bunnies.

Outside the van, the couple were kissing. Then they had to come up for air.

"Wow. That was..."

Trudy was breathless and happy.

"You are one fabulous kisser, do you know that?"

Trudy smiled and shook her head. "No, I didn't know."

"Trust you to be beautiful even telling me that."

She shook her head and smiled at him. Then they kissed again.

And the kids sneakily took pictures and posted them on Face Book.

**What's going to happen next? Please R&R. Until net update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

They all laughed at the pictures they put online and tagged them in the photos.

Amber L: You know, they'll never speak to us again for this.

Mara C: We was livin' for the minute...

Nina R: LOL. Well, in a way, that's true. We won't BE living when they see these piccies...:D

Joy C: D'you really think that Trudy'd hit us or let anyone hit us? Cos I don't. She's way protective of us. She'd take bullets for us, and we know it.

Patricia M: She'll be the one FIRING them when she sees these.

Fabian R: No she won't. She's as sweet as spun sugar to us. I doubt she knows how to even work a gun.

Jerome C: But she definitely knows how to work a knife...

Alfie L: Yup, she uses one of them, we're as good as dead.

Mick C: Yeah, cos she's just SO homicidal(!) Don't talk stupid. You all know that Trudy's nicer than anyone else.

Eddie M: Yeah. I think that if she wasn't so nice and such an amazing cook, I'd be afraid of her. But she can be real strict when she wants.

Mara C: Yeah, she can. But other than that. I doubt Trudy has it in her to kill anything more than the already dead meat she puts on our dinner plates.

Mick C: And a car and her minivan. :D

Jerome C: It was an accident. Trudy couldn't help it.

Eddie M: Just cos she's like your mum, Clarke? Except she wouldn't abandon you at a boarding school at the age of 5 with strangers to look after you and not care if they cared for you or killed you. She'd still have you sleeping in her bed when you were 8.

Alfie L: She did. She let him get in with her in the middle of the night. And he goes to her for a hug when he's upset.

Eddie M: LOL!

Mick C: Ha ha, really Clarke? Does she still let you cuddle up with her?

Fabian R: Seriously Jerome?

Jerome C: Well... Trudy said that I was deprived of everything that children really need. I think it was just her view on it. Maybe she just wanted a kid to look after and treat and pet. She liked it, as much as I did.

Nina R: Aw! She treated you like her own baby. Aw, sweet! My mum and dad didn't let me do all what Trudy let you do.

Mara C: Is that what she did? Let you cuddle up with her at night? Aw! She deserves a medal! I can't believe she raised you as she would if you were hers.

Patricia M: Yeah. And at the end of each day, she'd give him a fudge ball.

Amber L: And a big hug and tell him that he was her little treasure and she couldn't be more proud of him.

Joy C: Did she? Aw, how come you never told us? I thought only mums on TV let their kids get in bed with them and cuddled them when she watched telly and that.

Jerome C: No. Trudy loves having kids about. I think I once heard her muttering about adopting some kids.

Mara C: Really? I take it she must really want her own kids. Do you think she'd adopt a baby and raise it like she did with you?

Jerome C: Yeah, I do. She likes babies. You should have seen her when we went to the store when I was little. She saw babies and smiled and sometimes even got chatting with the mums, got babysitting jobs and asked me to help her with them. People paid her mega money for caring for their goo-dripper babies.

Mara C: Aw, Trudy must have loved having you so much that she wanted to let you see what a brother or sister would be like.

Jerome C: A baby is a tiny goo-dripper. That's all they do. Dribble, poop, eat, vomit, burp, cry and drip snot.

Mara C: Not true! They're cute. And they sleep and smile and you can dress them up like dolls and you can hug and kiss them and feed them... And you can give them a lot of love and care.

Jerome C: You like those goo dripping machines?

Mara C: Yes, of course I do. They're like chubby bundles of adorable.

Outside, Trudy and Jasper were talking.

"Of course, there hasn't been a single day I haven't thought of you. Not one."

"Did you date anyone?"

"No, I didn't. I had you on my mind all the time. I saw your curly black hair and thought it was you. Then some women had dark eyes, some had the same smile. But none of them were as pretty as you are. I noticed all the things that looked like you, but weren't. I know you dated, though."

"I'm sorry. I just thought I'd never see you again. Then we crashed into each other, literally. And I kept seeing you wherever I went. I really missed you. I remembered the quiet evenings in the exhibition hall, the Saturday nights we spent watching comedy movies."

"They were some good times. You really were the best movie watching partner ever. You would just cuddle up when you felt a bit lonely or tired. If you were tired, you'd close your eyes, your head on my shoulder. You looked so cute, softer than ever. Muy bonito, Trudy poco."

"I'm sorry, I don't speak Spanish."

"Very beautiful, little Trudy."

She gently pressed her lips to his, for a minute, then came away slightly.

"You are so amazing, did you know that? Come here, you sweet, cuddly little thing."

They hugged, hard. And that made them happy.

Victor however was not so happy. He ripped through Trudy's room, furiously. He wanted to make her stay with him. He loved her to pieces and refused to accept that she might drop the kids off and never return to Anubis house. He regretted making her leave and causing her to break up with him and leaving him with the possibility of leaving him with a bunch of kids and no woman to help him out when situations got sticky. He found a photo of her, at the age of 16. She wore a cream dress and her long hair came to her waist. And her curly handwriting saying 'My Sweet 16.' He smiled at the girl beaming on the picture. He realised how pretty she looked. He carried the picture upstairs and showed it to Corbiere.

"Do you recognise this girl?"

_No. I don't and honestly, couldn't care less. You'll tell me anyway, won't you?_

"Yes. It's Trudy, when she was 16. She's always been beautiful."

_Nah, she isn't and you know it. _

"Do not be rude about her like that, Corbiere."

_Your Vera was better than that. _

"Trudy is worth a thousand of Vera Devenish."

_She's outside. Vera._

"Is she?"

He went out and sure enough, there was Vera Devenish herself.

"Hello, Vera."

"Victor, long time, no see."

They stood smiling then they went into the house. Suddenly, nothing mattered to him anymore than Vera...

**And chapter 4. Well, please R&R. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :).**


	5. Chapter 5

While Victor was busy falling for Vera, Trudy and Jasper were on their way to taking the kids on holiday.

"Jasper, I'm sorry about killing your car."

"It's fine, Trudy. No worries."

Amber L: Ew, listen to that.

Mara C: I know.

Nina R: It's so cute.

Alfie L: Gross, they're too old to flirt.

Joy C: She's not flirting, she apologised for killing his car.

Mick C: Still. It's not cute, is it, Fabian?

Fabian R: Ugh, no. Those two? Nah.

Jerome C: (Laughs.) You know, Rutter, if they get married, Trudy'll be related to you by marriage.

Fabian R: Oh, yuck. Trudy and Jasper, get married? Not such a good thing.

Nina R: Aw, don't! They'd be a beautiful couple.

Joy C: Ugh.

Amber L: They DO look amazing together. Like Leonardo DiCaprio and Clare Danes. Or as Leona Lewis put it in Angel: Like Romeo and Juliet, they were meant to be.

Joy C: Wasn't it "We were meant to be"?

Amber L: Yeah. But I changed it to fit them.

Amber put the song on for them.

They sang along.

In the front, Trudy and Jasper heard it and looked at each other, then held hands, smiling.

"This is perfect, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. Just like you, Trudy."

"You're the perfect one."

Trudy returned her eyes to the road, but she was electrically aware of Jasper right next to her, watching her every move. She felt his eyes on her and at the next stoplight, he grabbed her softly and kissed her lips. It had to be quick, but they never wanted to let go.

Then they set off, and arrived at their destination. Amber played Leona Lewis The Best You Never Had.

Trudy sang along softly, though she swapped a few lyrics for some softer and more romantic ones. Jasper held her hand and squeezed her gently.

(In the rooms.)

Trudy and Jasper were sat on the sofa.

"You're beautiful, Trudy."

"I'm not really that pretty."

"Yes you are. You aren't wearing make up and you're gorgeous."

"How can you tell?"

"I've seen you sleep."

"You have?"

"Yeah. "

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Just oh."

"OK. Cute."

"Yes, you are."

"Not me, Trudy."

"Yes, you. Wow, you're perfect."

"You are."

That argument lasted a while, until they got sick of going around in verbal circles and kissed.

In the girls' room.

Patricia groaned.

"Ugh, hear that? Slurp, slurp."

Nina smiled.

"Tricia, you don't need to make it sound gross."

Amber put on P!NK Raise Your Glass.

"This fits their situation." She smiled evilly. They all started dancing to it.

Mara and Joy peeped out into the living room and gagged the second they were back inside.

Patricia said "What?"

"It's not got beyond kisses, yet. It isn't a pretty sight, though."

Nina said "Do they have their own bedroom?"

"Well, Trudy has her own room, but as there's a double bed, then yes."

"This is a very disturbing conversation. Change it, please!"

Amber put on Mr Saxobeat by Alexandra Stan and turned it up loud. They all had some sort of party, the guys joining in with the girls in their room. Soon enough they were dancing to Bad Boys by Alexandra Burke. It was a pretty cool party.

They heard a giggle and a door open then close.

"Ooh, that sounds a bit..."

They all laughed and the song had changed to Ricky Martin Livin La Vida Loca.

They all had fun, dancing and singing. Mara unfolded a table and got out her secret stash of party food and drink and plates and cups. They really had the party going.

In Trudy's room.

"That's odd. They sound like they're having a party."

"Living La Vida Loca? Sounds like us."

"Well, we are."

"Yeah. Let's dance."

"No, let's not. Let's stay right... is that Britney Spears?"

"Yup, Oops, I Did It Again."

"What did you do?"

"That's the song."

"I know that. What did you... Oh-h, yeah, d'uh. Silly me."

He smiled at her and they cracked up laughing.

The kids were having a real bash, having fun. Amber's playlist ruled.

They had on Spice Girls Wannabe and Steps Tragedy and 5678, Nicole Scherzinger Boomerang and Girls Aloud Something New, Cheryl Cole Under The Sun, Aqua's Barbie Girl and they had U.G.L.Y by Daphne and Celeste. They had some of Taylor Swift's dance songs and Colbie Caillat Brighter Than The Sun.

They had a couple older ones like Fairground Attraction Perfect and Kelly Marie Feels Like I'm In Love and Tiffany I Think We're Alone Now and Nena 99 Red Balloons and The Buggles Video Killed The Radio Star and Pass The Dutchie by Musical Youth. They also had a few songs they'd heard on Twilight, such as Flightless Bird, American Mouth.

And Super Massive Black Hole and Gangnam Style and Candy and I Need A Hero by Bonnie Tyler and Jessie J Domino and Price Tag. Carly Rae Jepsen's Call Me Maybe and Hurt So Good and I Know You Have A Girlfriend. Cyndi Lauper Girls Just Wanna Have Fun and True Colours. Bon Jovi Lay Your Hands On Me and Living On A Prayer. Journey Don't Stop Believing. Survivor Eye Of The Tiger. (Patricia's request.)

Marilyn Manson Tainted Love, Sweet Dreams and You Spin Me Right Round. I Don't Feel Like Dancing by the Scissor Sisters. The Weather Girls It's Raining Men. And they had on Pound The Alarm, by Nicki Minaj.

It was a real fun party, enough to make them all dance all night.

Amber said "I have an O.C.D."

Everyone looked at her.

"An Obsessive Cullen Disorder."

Everyone laughed, because Amber definitely had that.

They all saw it, as she watched anything with anything and everything to do with the Cullen family of Twilight.

Trudy hadn't ever watched Twilight, then Amber showed her pictures. Trudy had taken a particular shine to Peter Facinelli and she bought the box set of all the movies and sat up all night studying the films.

The next day she'd said that she envied Elizabeth Reaser. It had been hilarious.

Nobody could forget that. Not that they wanted to, it'd been funny.

Then there was a real laugh, because the kids started karaoke. Nina had hooked her light up oscillating disco ball up and they had the atmosphere of a disco.

The song that finished the party was Super Massive Black Hole. Then it was time for breakfast, and they had to shower. Well, they had danced from about half past ten to eight thirty and they'd got quite hot and sweaty.

When they were done, they went to the kitchen. Trudy had made breakfast. Her hair hadn't seen a hairbrush since the previous morning. She looked like she'd been dragged through a bush.

Jasper came in, his hair dripping wet. He kissed Trudy's lips then made coffee.

"Anyone else for a brew?"

They all raised their hands. Trudy murmured instructions to him and then they handed out food. That was their morning.

"I'm going to go shower, sweetest. Back in a minute."

"OK."

They kissed, then she walked into the bathroom.

Jasper watched then sat down, having his coffee, then when she came back, he made her a coffee and she sat on his lap while he drank his second coffee and she had hers. They were warm toward each other, which was better than how they were at first.

Their meeting wasn't so great. They were kind of cold to each other at first. Trudy had been quite warm to him, but he'd avoided her until she stopped trying to be nice and just was icily polite.

And when she was kidnapped, he was guilty that he'd been so cold. And then when she came back, he was a lot nicer to her and she was a little bit surprised.

Now here they were, gooey and warm.

Nina had cleared her plate and so had the others. They all went to their room and turned on the light...

.

.

.

**So what do you think? R&R! Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, God, look at this _mess!_ We've absolutely _trashed _this place!"

They set to cleaning it all up and were done in minutes. Then they all went and sat in the living room to watch TV. The very gooey couple were snuggled in a corner, whispering and kissing and cuddling. The kids were oblivious, lost in their DVD. They just couldn't care less.

After the movie, they went and got out their laptops and in Amber and Joy's cases, iPads and logged onto Face Book.

Patricia M: Anyone for random words?

They all typed "Heck Yeah!"

Patricia M: Sherbert Lick.

Eddie M: Trolls.

Nina R: Bugs.

Fabian R: Dancing.

Amber L: Mochachocalattechino.

Alfie L: Sprinkles?

Joy C: Caramel.

Mick C: Tennis racket.

Jerome C: Rake.

Mara C: Maths.

Patricia M: Black.

Eddie M: Blue.

Nina R: Kisses.

Fabian R: Music.

Amber L: Romance.

Alfie L: Aliens.

Jerome C: Trasper.

Joy C: Huh?

* * *

After the whole game thing, Mara slipped out and bought some new party food. They all intended to have another party.

But at eleven that night, Trudy came in.

"I want no noise tonight. Last night was disrespectful to other people trying to have their holiday peacefully and I do not want a repeat of it. I want you all asleep in your own rooms by midnight, is that clear?"

"Yes, Trudy."

That really killed it, but Mara had marshmallows. They all sat quietly and played Chubby Bunnies Love Honey. Then at midnight, Trudy slipped in and caught them all awake and playing.

"Didn't you hear me? I told you all I wanted you in bed by now. Go and get ready, all of you. I'll be in at one to check that you're all asleep. If not, I'll have no choice but to punish you for ignorance."

She left the room. They all listened hard, hearing her start crying. Then they heard comforting.

"Aw, she's crying. It must really upset her to make her have to say that." Mara, Ms Caring.

They did as they'd been told and Trudy came to them all in their rooms. Only Nina was still awake. She saw the red around her eyes and knew that she'd cried a lot. Tears sparkled on her cheeks again as she left.

A soft sobbing occurred all through the night.

The next morning, breakfast was on the table, Jasper was making coffee and Trudy was curled on the sofa, still crying.

Mara went to her, but Jasper called her back.

"She's OK, Mara. She just doesn't want anyone to talk to her right now. She's upset."

Then they noticed that her eyes and cheeks were scarlet from tears and too much scrubbing.

Jasper held a plate in front of her.

"You ready for something to eat yet?"

She looked ready to throw up and shook her head, then ran to the bathroom. They heard the sounds of her being sick. It wasn't so nice.

She came back in and looked at Jasper.

"Maybe you should go lie down."

"I can't do that."

"You can and you are. Go on. I'll keep the kids entertained, you get some rest."

"I don't want to. Besides, it isn't fair on you."

"Trudy, go and get in that bed and have some sleep or I'll have to staple the sheets down over you."

She scarpered, and they heard her crying. He walked to her and they heard unintelligible screams. She just wasn't in the best of moods with him, but he was quiet and patient with her.

Eventually, they heard soft murmurs. They knew instantly that she was sleeping. He crept out quietly. Then he sighed.

"The only time she's ever truly happy is when she's dreaming. What a girl."

The kids all nodded. It didn't sound like he was annoyed, just a little bit worried.

Joy said "What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing's wrong, she's just a little upset."

* * *

In Anubis house.

Vera was quietly sitting down, waiting for Victor. He was being very odd with her recently. It seemed like he was still concerned with Trudy. When he saw Vera, everything changed for him.

It was like hypnotism. She was everything in his life. He'd even stopped talking to Corbiere and started talking to Vera more. By the time they all returned, he'd be deeply in love, beyond return.

But it all was going to change, and soon.

.

.

.

.

**Well, what do you think? I know it's kinda ugh, but there you are. Review! Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

It'd been two long weeks. Trudy drove the kids to Anubis house and went to Mr Sweet and resigned from the school. She refused to work with Victor now.

As she packed up everything she owned and loaded it into the back of her minivan, Jasper came to her.

"Trudy, can I have a word with you?"

"Mm, if you like."

He knelt in front of her, on one knee.

"Trudy Ana Rehman, I promise to love and cherish you for as long as we both should live. And I can think of no greater honour than to be bonded in more ways than just one. Will you..."

He got out a velvet covered box and opened the lid, then held her left hand.

"...Marry me?"

Trudy's eyes went wide.

A whole group of kids who lived around the campus and a few staff members, such as Mr Sweet, Ms Denby and a few of the other house masters and house mothers were stood gawping, all of them waiting for her to answer him.

She looked at him.

"This is a completely unexpected surprise, darling. I never thought I'd have this privilege and honour. Yes."

He gave her the ring and then stood up, picked her up and kissed her. Everyone cheered, knowing she'd said yes. Trudy herself was numb in shock. After the kiss, he gently stroked her hair.

Victor came out to see what all the noise was about. Then he saw Trudy and Jasper. He gasped as Jasper ran his palm down Trudy's cheek gently.

"Trudy?"

She turned and gasped, then darted into the back of her van.

She heard Victor run toward the van and Jasper stop him.

"Don't you dare go near her."

She heard the soft snarl in his voice.

"Or what, Mr Choudhary?"

"I'll bury you alive if you dare to hurt her."

"Hurt her? I wouldn't hurt her."

Trudy stepped out of the van and faced Victor.

"Trudy. Look at you. You're even more beautiful now."

"I know that you're with Vera now, Victor. I'm engaged."

"What? To Jasper? Are you joking, Trudy? Are you sure on that?"

"Yes, I am. I'm going to marry Jasper. That's why he's being protective."

"So he's marrying you? What do you want from her?"

"I only want to have the honour of being her husband."

"Trudy, have you thought this through? Are you sure that you'll be alright?"

"I've thought it through. I'm certain I'll be alright. I'll never want anything more than I want Jasper."

Hearing her say that made Jasper warm up to her even more than he already had. Victor nodded.

"You take good care of this girl. She's still a child yet. You make sure that she's warm, safe and well-protected."

"I will do. She'll never have better protection than to be with me."

And with that, Victor knew that the time had come for him to let her go. He really didn't want to. She suddenly looked like the nineteen year old he'd known.

* * *

"Where do you want to live, Trudy?"

"I want to live wherever you are."

"We'll live in my house then. It's got two bedrooms, one's empty and one's got a double bed."

"Jasper, do you think we'll ever have babies?"

"Now, that's up to you. You'll be the mother, it's your decision as to whether or not you want a baby."

"I do want a baby. I always have. I'd love to have a child."

"Then we'll do exactly that. If you want a child, we can try all you like."

* * *

In Anubis house, the kids were all wondering where Trudy had gone. Her room had been emptied, there was no trace of her. Her van was gone, even the pictures of her in Victor's office had vanished.

Even her Face Book account had gone. It was as if she'd never existed.

Fabian rang Jasper numerous times, but nothing. They'd vanished off the face of the earth. Although, people said that they'd gone off to get married. Nobody trusted anybody, but the Anubis kids knew that it was more than likely as she and Jasper had been all mushy with each other during their holiday.

Now they'd vanished? Yeah, it seemed like it.

Nina said "Where are they? How does anyone disappear within half an hour without anyone seeing them?"

Mara said "Maybe the rumours are true. Maybe they have gone to get married."

Joy said "It's more than likely."

Patricia said "Did you see the way they were on holiday? They were literally all over each other. She cried a lot, and he sat there and soothed her while he mopped her up. She cooked, he kissed her and made coffee."

Amber said "It's true, they were stuck to each other like tattoos to skin. Glue to paper. Stains to your new dress."

The boys played video games.

Mara said "Their attention span to serious matters is a second, which makes goldfish have a longer attention span by two seconds."

* * *

At Jasper's house, they were putting Trudy's stuff together. Occasionally, they'd come across one of her old photos. She'd hide it and make sure he didn't see any of the pictures that included her.

"Come here, you pretty little thing."

She ran to the other side of the room, giggling. He chased her.

"I'm gonna get you, my little beauty."

"No, no, no!"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

They played chase until he caught her and kissed her.

"I gotcha."

"Mm, yeah, you did."

They put the single bed up in the loft in case they ever needed it.

Then they went downstairs and Trudy offered to cook a meal.

"I'll cook tonight, if you like?"

"No, it's OK. Tonight, we'll get a takeaway and celebrate the first night of our engagement."

"OK."

So that's what they did. And as to what happens next... well, that's another story.

_The End._

.

.

.

.

**OK, so what do you think? Should I make a sequel or is this enough? Review and tell me. Until next time, Random Dizzy. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

OK, guys. This is NOT an update. This is me telling you that the sequel to Random Words On Face Book is conveniently called More Random Words On Face Book.

Thank you to all who have followed this story and I hope you enjoy the sequel. Here's a sneak peek:

Amber yelled "OK, is everyone in place? They'll be home at any minute! Right!"

Just then, the front door opened and the couple set their bags down by the door.

Everyone hid.

Trudy said "Strangely, this place is quiet. Hmm."

"It's quiet, but that's good."

"It worries me. They are never this quiet."

They walked into the living room and everyone jumped up...

Hope you like that.

Thanks again, Random Dizzy. :)


End file.
